


Everything is Okay

by beanko



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanko/pseuds/beanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after episode 9, and then after episode 11.</p>
<p>Makoto finds Sousuke on the floor of the shower and comforts him.</p>
<p>Sousuke later bumps into Makoto and returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a little too deep with this ship when the characters haven't even met. I'm not sorry.

He had kept a straight face for so long, so goddamn long.

Even when it felt like his shoulder was tearing apart, shredding, twisting, he had kept a straight face.

And now, alone, curled pathetically on the wall of the shower, he couldn't do it anymore.

The tile was cold against his back. He leaned against it, clutching his shoulder, gritting his teeth to keep himself from screaming in pain. He felt shameful. He could've been headed for the goddamn Olympics. With Rin. 

Like this, there wasn't any way in hell he'd be able to do anything.

He let out a choked sob, gripping his shoulder tighter, trying to ignore the shots of pain ripping through him.

Then he heard the footsteps.

Shit.

He couldn't let anybody see him like this. No one. He'd be done for. He tried to force himself upwards, and only collapsed onto the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed again.

The footsteps faltered.

"...Hello? Is there anybody here?"

The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but Sousuke's mind wasn't quite clear enough to place it.

The footsteps came closer.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need help?" 

Sousuke forced his eyes open. He tried to examine the figure in front of him, kneeled down before him. Brown hair, green eyes. He did know this guy. The captain of the Iwatobi team. Makoto Tachibana.

"Yamazaki-kun, is that you? Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

A hand reached for Sousuke's shoulder, and he instinctively pulled back. He felt the muscles twist as they slammed against the tile wall, and he gasped. 

Makoto pulled his hand back. He looked fearful, and concerned. Sousuke couldn't help but wonder what for. They barely knew each other.

Makoto stood, turned off the shower, and kneeled again. 

"Go away. Don't tell anyone." Sousuke meant it as a threat. He cringed when it came out as a plea. 

Sousuke leaned his head back and bit his lip. A tear trickled down his cheek. Dammit. 

There was a long silence, and for a moment, Sousuke thought Makoto had actually left.

Then, arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. And Sousuke didn't know why, but he broke.

As Makoto held him, he began to sob, tears streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face into Makoto's shoulder. Makoto just held him tight, stroking his hair. 

Every once in a while, Makoto whispered, "It's okay," or "You're going to be okay." And Sousuke almost believed him. 

Sousuke felt himself being guided up, until he was standing, and Makoto gently sat him down on one of the benches, still holding him.

He wasn't sure how long they were there.  
Minutes, hours. All he knew was that the pain began to settle, and he began to calm down, and Makoto carefully let go. 

Makoto's hands traveled up, until they rested on either side of Sousuke's face. He pulled Sousuke close, till their foreheads barely touched.

"You're going to be okay." he said quietly. Sousuke nodded, only slightly. For some time, they stayed like that, their foreheads touching and their faces close.

Then, Makoto's hands left Sousuke's face and he stood. "Please, tell me you're going to a hospital for your shoulder. Promise."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Promise me."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Sousuke avoided Makoto's accusing stare.

Makoto leaned down and was suddenly very close again, this time their noses almost touching.

"Promise me." His voice was low.

"Y-Yeah. Promise." Sousuke's voice came out hoarser than he expected. 

Seeming satisfied, Makoto left, his footsteps echoing in the room.

Sousuke sat at the bench, rubbing his shoulder haphazardly. Maybe he would be okay.

..................................

Fireworks blasted away in the night sky, peppering it with bursts of color. A cool breeze swept through the town.

Sousuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and ambled along, watching the fireworks from a distance. Walks were calming. It gave him time to get away and think. 

Every so often, he'd pass a stray dog curled up on a bed of soft grass, or a bench occupied by a couple enjoying a romantic evening. It was peaceful. He liked it like this.

A familiar figure appeared in the distance, tall and brown-haired. Sousuke squinted and moved closer. It definitely looked like Makoto. 

If it was Makoto, what was Sousuke going to do? Greet him? Ignore him? It all felt too awkward. If Makoto was as friendly and kind as Rin said (and Sousuke had no doubt that he was) he'd probably try to start a conversation. Sousuke did not want a conversation. At all. He'd just wait until Makoto left, or something.

Makoto didn't seem to be moving. He just stood stock-still, until he lifted his arm to wipe at his face and his shoulders began to heave.

Was he... crying?

Sousuke moved closer. He saw the faint tear streaks on Makoto's face, and his sniffs were now audible. 

He was definitely crying. 

Unsure of what he was doing, Sousuke moved closer and closer, until he was a mere few feet away. Makoto didn't notice him, and continued to hiccup and cry.

"...Tachibana?"

Makoto jumped and whipped around. "Y-Ya-Yamazaki! Hi! How are you?" He wiped vigorously at his face.

"I don't think you should be asking me how I am when you're the one crying." It came out harsher than Sousuke had intended. 

Makoto's lips began to tremble, and he took a deep breath. His mouth curved into a shaky smile. "I'm fine. Sometimes, I just get overly emotional." He laughed weakly.

Sousuke frowned. He wasn't an expert on reading people, but even he could tell Makoto was anything but fine.

"What happened?"

Makoto scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know, it's just that me and a close friend got in a fight. Nothing. I'm just k-kind of overly emotional, like I sa-said--"

Makoto was steadily losing his composure, his breath quickening and his his hands shaking. 

Sousuke watched. He was unsure of what to do. So, on instinct, he pulled Makoto into a hug. 

Makoto stiffened, and then relaxed. Then, he wrapped his arms around Sousuke, gripping the back of his shirt, and sobbed. He sobbed something about "Haru-chan" and "Tokyo" but his words were practically incoherent.

Sousuke said nothing, and only held him. 

Makoto's sobs died down and his breathing became steady. He slowly let go. 

"I'm so sorry, I got your shirt all wet." he gasped. Sousuke glanced down and shrugged. 

"Doesn't matter."

One tear was left trickling down Makoto's cheek, and Sousuke reached out, cupping his face, and brushed it away with his thumb. His hand lingered.

"...You okay?"

Makoto nodded, leaning slightly into the touch. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine."

Makoto was... warm. That's what Sousuke noticed. He was warm, and holding him had felt nice. It had an almost soothing effect.

Sousuke withdrew his hand and turned away.

"I should go."

"Yamazaki-kun?"

Sousuke paused. "What?"

"You don't want to watch the fireworks?"

Makoto seated himself on a bench, smiling at him. 

"I- well- I guess I could, for a bit."

Sousuke took a seat next to Makoto. His stomach felt like it was flipping and fluttering, and he chose to ignore it. 

They both turned their attention to the sky, where the flashes of light exploded, creating patterns among the stars.

"Fireworks are beautiful," Makoto whispered.

Sousuke watched Makoto's lips move as he said it, and the soft smile on his face, and the way his eyes shone as he viewed the fireworks. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Beautiful."

He felt a light touch on his hand resting on the bench. He glanced down. Makoto's hand was just barely brushing against his. 

Tentatively, he moved his hand closer. 

To his surprise, Makoto took his hand and held it.

Makoto intertwined their fingers and smiled gently at him. "Thank you again, Yamazaki-kun." 

Sousuke could hear his own heart thundering in his ears, the noise overtaking the blast of the fireworks. 

"Y-Yeah."

Makoto turned his attention towards the sky, where fireworks still popped. 

They stayed like that, admiring the firework show while holding each other's hands, for what could have been hours. 

The year was stressful and painful, in more ways than one.

But for now, everything was okay.


End file.
